Haberdasheries and Heaven
by hooknleather
Summary: Killian and Emma's battle with suits, dresses and parents when making preparations for their big day. A small drabble that was originally intended to be funny but turned pretty.


Haberdasheries and Heaven

 **Killian**

Grey. Black. Navy. Purple?

Hundreds of suits. Hundreds of shades and colours.

And no leather.

Killian rolled his eyes as he watched David and Henry rifling through the many jackets and other such clothing items around them. _Why the bloody hell can't I just wear my normal clothes? At least my pirate coat?_

He resisted as he was pushed by David into a small room covered by a curtain, a white shirt and grey jacket forced into his arms.

"Dave, mate, this isn't the sort of colour-" He struggled to say, but David just shook his head, hushing Killian.

"Hook, shut the hell up. I know what I'm doing. Just put on the damn suit."

* * *

 **Emma**

So much white.

Emma sighed as her mother held yet another gown up against her body, before tutting, shaking her head and thrusting the dress back onto the rack.

"Mom." Emma said, her hand grabbing Snow's as it reached for another dress. "Let me find one, go sit down. Okay?"

Snow nodded, biting her lip. Emma knew her mother wanted to be as involved as possible in her wedding day, it being one of the few moments she was able to experience with her daughter for the first time. But her over-enthusiasm could be draining, her wish for every single little detail to be perfect was driving Emma up the wall.

Emma spotted a beautiful gown, one similar, very similar, to the one she had idolised as a child, dreaming of herself marrying her true love in such a beautiful gown. She bit her lip. Her hand reached forward, stroking to soft lace and chiffon of the dress.

She pulled it from the hanger, nodding at the assistant who led her to the changing room, whilst her mother sat tentatively on the edge of her seat, waiting to see her daughter in her wedding dress for the first time.

* * *

 **Killian**

"Bloody hell, Dave. I'm _not_ wearing white."

Killian was adamant against that fact as his fiancée's father tried to force a white tuxedo into his arms. The Prince gave him one of those looks as if to say " _humour me_ " but Killian stood his ground.

The years as a pirate captain had led to a stubbornness that Charming seemed to possess at an equal amount. It took Henry leading his grandfather away with mutters of " _it's his wedding_ " that allowed Killian to pick out his own outfit,discarding the disaster that was the white suit to the side.

He wanted to wear his leather, but Emma deserved the perfect day. So he looked around for a fabric that would still reflect his intriguing wardrobe. And soon, he found it. Velvet. Black velvet.

* * *

 **Emma**

Snow gasped when Emma exited the changing room, tears slipping down her cheeks. Emma couldn't contain her grin, the soft lace against her skin and the chiffon that brushed her legs feeling new and different.

She felt like a proper princess, the veil that hung from the back of the lace headdress falling down her back. She shared a look with her mother, nodding. This was it.

She looked in the mirror, twirling around gently, trying to see every inch of the dress. Excitement bubbled through her and she touched her left hand to grip the diamond that adorned her finger.

She couldn't wait for Killian to see her in this dress. Couldn't wait to meet him down the aisle. Couldn't wait to feel the cold slide of a new ring on her finger. Couldn't wait to kiss him as his wife.

"Um… Emma?" Her mother's voice rang out. "You okay?"

Emma looked at Snow, questions in her gaze. Of course she was alright, her happiness was raging like wildfire throughout her body. She was more than alright, she was euphoric.

"Look down." Snow said.

Emma looked at her hands, the white light glowing out of them brightly. She turned back to the mirror, realising that the glow was not just emanating from her hands, but her entire being.

 _Mix happiness with magic, and you can see the very depths of someone's soul._

* * *

 **Killian**

He grinned as he exited from behind the curtain. He knew how good he looked in the suit. David and Henry both immediately nodded.

"That's _the one_."

Killian tried to pull his trademark smoulder at himself in the mirror, but his large smile wouldn't disappear for even a second. He was marrying Emma Swan in a matter of weeks.

"You look good, Killian."

His eyebrow shot up as he turned to Emma's father. _Bloody what?_

"Really, Dave? Wish you were the one wearing a white dress instead of your daughter?"

David's smile disappeared as his face turned stony and serious.

"It was a compliment, Hook." David said, placing over-dramatic exaggeration when naming Killian by his moniker. "Don't push it."

Killian was about to respond with another cocky comment, but he was silenced by a rush of warmth running through his veins. He looked at his hand, which was tingling with some form of magic.

"What in the bloody hell?" He muttered, watching as small pinpricks of white light seemed to burst from his pores. Then, he felt the magic hit his heart. And he knew.

 _Emma_.

He felt her love for him running throughout him, sharing the emotion, feeling the strength of it. He was astounded. He knew Emma loved him, he never doubted it after all that they had been through. But he had never realised just how much she loved him.

It was like a storming ocean was thundering in his heart, the sheer devotion and adoration that she felt pulsing inside of him. He was taken aback, his hand reaching up to clutch his chest, light bursting from underneath his skin.

He felt his own love for Emma amplify, shooting out of his skin. He knew the moment it hit her, sensing her gasp as the extent of his affections made her heart accelerate. His eyes slipped closed.

"Grandpa?" Killian heard Henry say from far away, his voice a whisper of an echo. "What is that?"

As the lad spoke, a vision of white appeared beneath Killian's closed eyelids. Emma. She was like an angel, bathed in the white light. Their hands connected, and another pulse of light shot through the two of them.

He knew she wasn't really there, knew this was all some strange magical happening. But he couldn't help himself. He pulled the vision of Emma towards him, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss.

Exhilaration. Strength. Adoration. The burst of technicolour was powerful, elegant, and unequivocally beautiful. Killian felt his entire soul shudder. He barely heard David's response to Henry as the weight of love showered upon him and Emma where they stood, in different stores, separated by half a town, but together in love and spirit.

" _True love_."

And it was heaven.


End file.
